An Anger camera is a type of a neutron camera. A “head” of an Anger camera includes a flat scintillator plate optically coupled to an array of photomultiplier tubes (PMT). The head is mounted on a frame. The front end and back end electronics are mounted behind the PMT's, and are connected to a computer system that controls the operation of the camera as well as acquisition and storage of acquired images.
The Anger camera analyzes the light distribution pattern from a scintillating material to determine the position of particle captured in the scintillator. The light is emitted by the scintillator. Photomultiplier tubes (PMT's) behind the crystal detect the fluorescent flashes (events). A computer counts the number of events. This detection system is also widely called a gamma camera since the early applications were mainly for gamma detection.